What's in a Name?
by httydfan1991
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have just welcomed their first child into the world. A beautiful baby girl. The only problem is they have no idea what to name her! First fanfic. NO FLAMES, constructive criticism is accepted. Fanfic has been edited from it's original version to better incorporate HTTYD 2.


_Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction on the site. For everyone who has already read this, thankyou! For new readers, I welcome you :) This was written long before my multichapter story, and you can see the differences between this and what I'm writing now. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

What's in a Name?

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't believe life could have been more perfect as it was now. The couple had married young at 20, not long after the whole business with Drago, and now 2 years later, had been blessed with a beautiful baby girl. She had come into the world two weeks early, but was healthy and perfect, with fine strands of blonde hair, blue eyes and very pink cheeks. To Hiccup and Astrid, she was everything they could have ever wished for. There was one small problem. They couldn't agree, or decide, on what to name her. Plus it was tradition for children to be officially named two days after the baby's birth, so time was running out fast.

"How about naming her after someone? Your mother? Mine maybe? Not me, one Astrid's bad enough," Astrid quipped.

Hiccup chuckled at that remark, but shook his head in disagreement. "She needs to have her own name, one that means something. I don't want her named something hideous, whether its tradition or not."

"Well that narrows it down," Astrid said dryly.

Hiccup sighed and stroked a strand of his baby girl's hair thoughtfully. Astrid also looked at the baby girl, wondering what could possibly be the perfect name.

"What about Kelda?" Astrid suggested hopefully. "It's a strong name."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious!" Hiccup exclaimed in disbelief.

Astrid frowned. "What's wrong with that!?" she exclaimed.

"What's right with it is more like it," Hiccup mumbled.

"Sigfrid?" suggested Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah, because that sounds like the most beautiful girls name in the world," Hiccup said, his voice dripping with sarcasm which had Astrid look at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Hiccup defensively. "It sounds like a boy's name!"

Astrid couldn't help but hide a grin at that. Hiccup was sort of right with that one.

"What about Ingrid?" Hiccup asked. "It means beautiful, and it's really nice," Hiccup said, his expression hopeful.

Astrid looked at the baby girl in her arms, then at Hiccup, before shaking her head. "As much as I like the name and it's _close_ to perfect," Astrid said slowly, "it just... doesn't suit her."

Groaning in frustration, Hiccup collapsed next to his wife in defeat. "Way this is going she'll be the only Viking on Berk without a name!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Yeah and if Gobber gets word of it, he'll soon come up with something instead" Astrid said worriedly, with a glance towards Hiccup. Knowing she was referring to the incident with Magnus several years back, Hiccup swallowed nervously and shuddered at the thought. There was no way he was letting Gobber name his baby girl!

Astrid sighed, getting more frustrated by the minute. "So we're looking for a strong Viking name that means something, yet still sounds nice. Hiccup, it's getting impossible. We're going to just pick a name and stick with it," Astrid told him gently as she gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek in reassurance, not being able to do much more to comfort her husband because of the baby in her arms.

Hiccup, knowing what she was trying to do, smiled gratefully at her, before emitting a loud sigh. She was right, and he was finally about to agree when his eyes widened.

"Astrid, what was celebrated yesterday?" Hiccup asked her slowly, his eyes widening in thought.

Astrid looked at him with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean? The baby was born yesterday; or did you forget the 12 hours I spent bringing her into this world already?" Astrid said wryly.

Hiccup winced at that. He remembered all too well. He'd stayed with Astrid the whole time, just wanting her pain to end.

"No, not just that. What day does she share her birthday with?" said Hiccup grinning, as he saw a look of understanding suddenly cross Astrid's face.

"The anniversary of the defeat of the Red Death!" exclaimed Astrid beaming.

"I think I have the perfect name," said Hiccup happily as he whispered it to Astrid, who beamed at him, and then at their baby girl.

"It's perfect," said Astrid smiling.

The following afternoon, Hiccup and Astrid were standing in front of their tribe in the Great Hall, the baby in Astrid's proud arms, ready to announce their babies' name. Because Hiccup couldn't lead the ceremony that day, his mother had stepped in as representative of the Chief.

"So, you two finally named my granddaughter? With the time it took, it must be a good one," she said with a chuckle.

Hiccup and Astrid grinned at each other.

"We think so, mum," said Hiccup hopefully.

"Let's reveal it then shall we?" Valka said as she called everyone to attention.

"Today we are here to announce the name of my granddaughter, born 2 days ago to my son Hiccup and my daughter in law, Astrid. So, without further ado"

Astrid gently handed the baby to Valka and she whispered the name in her ear. Upon hearing the name, her face lit up, before she turned to the throng Vikings around them.

"As Chief of this village, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan Tribe, and pronounce the name to be, Siri Astrid Haddock!" Valka exclaimed proudly, leading to a cheer from the gathered Vikings, before she passed a newly named Siri back into Astrid's waiting arms, the rest of the Dragon riders came up to them.

"Siri, huh? What does that mean?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

Astrid and Hiccup grinned at their friends.

"It means beautiful victory," Hiccup announced proudly.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction on the site. If you liked it, feel free to check out my others :)_

_By the way,the name Siri **IS** actually a Scandinavian name meaning 'beautiful OR marvelous victory' and for any of you thinking about the app 'Siri', you aren't alone lol! Not long after I posted this story 2 years ago, I had a few friends point out to me that I've named Hiccup's daughter after a phone app! At the time, I had only heard of this app through passing mention (not having a smart phone, just a plain old android), so me using this name was completely accidental! :p You have to admit, its a little weird for the app to be named after a Nordic name meaning beautiful victory. Lucky I (and quite a few readers luckily!) loved the name, or else I would have changed it! _

_Also, I want to clear a few things up, in case anyone was confused with this story. One of my new reviewers asked me how old Siri really was in this story. She is only a day old. I said she had come in to the world, 2 weeks EARLY. She wasn't due for another few weeks. I must have worded things badly, and for that I apologise. This was my first fanfiction, and I was still learning :) I also meant with Siri's name, that her FIRST NAME should be different, but I didnt really think about the middle name. I thank this person for bringing this to my attention for new readers, but this was my first attempt at a story, and I know there were issues. I'm glad you liked it to that reviewer though! :D_

_Thanks for reading my first fanfic!_


End file.
